Desvariar
by Symbelmine
Summary: Le duele tanto aceptar que fracasa, que sus ambiciones son tan contradictorias que no puede darse el lujo, aun aspirando a ser rey y gobernar sobre muchos, de que todas se cumplan. Participa en el Reto #30: parejas no consolidadas del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


No sé que titulo ponerle a este fic, así que me arriesgaré a editar y en último momento ponerle algo decente para enmarcar y, siendo así, pues: Este fic participa en el el **Reto #30: Parejas no consolidadas del foro Alas Negras, palabras Negras **y es para mi un placer traerlo para ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **Nada, salvo las burradas, son mías, el resto es propiedad intelectual del señor George R. R. Martin.

* * *

**Desvariar.**

**Según el diccionario:** intr. Delirar, decir locuras, incoherencias o despropósitos

**Según Diego Vargas:** (Poema Desvariando) La vida es experta en darme un dulce y quitármelo, creo que es solo para que desee algo, para que tenga algo porqué vivir... ¿qué sé yo?

_o.o.o_o.o.o_

Él le ama. Daenerys es su vida.

Claro, no se porta como debiera, como es de esperarse de alguien que ama incondicionalmente, pero su mente ya no da para más sueños y su cuerpo cede ante la furia que late por entre sus venas. A veces, cuando cae en cuenta de que le está haciendo daño, para y se regaña mentalmente, porque ella no debe ver que comete errores, que cae; porqué si él cae, ¿qué le queda a ella? La pequeña Daenerys vivió siempre con la idea de que su hermano la mantendría a salvo, y si él no puede mantenerla a salvo de sí mismo, no tiene razón para quedarse a su lado, y él la necesita.

Quizá no la necesite tanto, tal vez es solo nostalgia por el hogar, por el poderío de otro tiempo, aunque es innegable de que un trono al otro lado del mar, siempre que siga luchando por él, no será tan hermoso si Danny no está a su lado, como su reina. Y es que se lo prometió, se lo juró, miles de veces planearon una vida juntos: en la casa de la puerta roja, en los salones de los grandes mercaderes de las ciudades libres, en los hoteluchos de mala muerte que una vez pudieron pagar y en los fríos rincones de las calles con el estómago vacío. Él aún lo recuerda, lo hace constantemente, y tiene que jurarse que no se va a rendir, por ella, por él, y por todo el tiempo que han pasado construyendo el futuro a base de fragmentos del pasado y esquilas de sueños futuros. No sabe cómo, no está seguro, pero tiene que darle un hogar del que no puedan echarlos nunca y en el que ella sea la dueña y señora.

Sabe muy bien que en los últimos tiempos se le ha ido la mano y que posiblemente ella no le ama como antes, pero es preferible que le tema, que huya de él, porque así comprenderá que esa es la imagen que debe reflejar un rey y no la de un niño perdido como lo ha sido siempre. Solo si ella entendiera, si viera el mundo como él lo hace y sintiera tal y como él siente. Porque ella nunca vio los Siete Reinos, jamás jugó en la Fortaleza Roja, ella nunca había visto una ejecución en los patios del castillo ni escuchado cantar a Rhaegar en sus torres, tampoco había visto nunca a su madre paseando por los jardines con sus vestidos de colores tiernos que se enmarcaban con la plata de su cabello, no, ella nunca había estado allí y por eso jamás entendería, aunque él se tomase el trabajo de explicárselo todo letra por letra, palabra por palabra, para ella solo serían otros cuentos y otras historias, lejanas y apocalípticas, nada que ver de verdad con su vida. Así que él no se toma la molestia de decir nada de eso, solo actúa, y ella no pregunta, porque le tiene miedo, y así, poco a poco, el amor se vuelve enfermizo e intolerable.

Y es que su soledad es tan mórbida, tan recalcitrante, que le ahoga despacio, llena cada parte de su cabeza con deseos vanos, deseos de ella, de él, de estar juntos para siempre, pero lastimosamente una parte de su misma vida unió desde hace mucho ese concepto a la obtención de un trono que no ve hace más de una década. Es insufrible. La quiere a ella, pero quiere su trono, y muy tarde se da cuenta de que al final tendrá que decidir entre uno y otro porque ambos no pueden estar dispuestos para él.

Se le parte el alma.

Se niega.

Refunfuña, se molesta y al final debe decir que sí.

Danny lo va a entender, lo tiene que entender, no hay mucho de lo que dispongan y solo parece quedarles una opción. Su corazón se encoge, la va a vender. Acepta el trato apretando la mano del gordo mercader con una presumida sonrisa, por dentro está terminando de quebrarse, su cabeza no da para más planes y su corazón ya no late como debiera, está sordo, empecinado en tratar, en vano porque el raciocinio no se puede equiparar jamás a los sentimientos, cómo es que ha podido entregar tan deliberadamente lo único que realmente le pertenece. Es por eso que corre a la habitación de su hermana poco antes de la boda, trata desesperadamente de aferrarse a algo de ella, a no abandonar definitivamente su deseo, los sentimientos, aunque trastornados, que le guarda desde siempre.

Siempre. La palabra más rápida y fugaz de todas, un para siempre es un instante inmortalizado y el suyo es el recuerdo de Rocadragon alejándose mientras sostiene a Danny entre sus brazos sobre la madera rugiente de un barco, solo un día después de la muerte de su madre. Desde entonces juró ser la sombra de su hermana, devolverla alguna vez al lugar que la había visto nacer, llevarla hasta las rocas llenas de sal que custodiaban el hogar de sus ancestros y decirle: "Mira Danny, en esta habitación naciste tú, yo estaba afuera de la puerta esperando impaciente, por fin iba a saber si tendría otro hermano o una nueva hermana". Claro, eso ya no sucedería, porque él mismo la ha vendido y ahora se debate entre los pasillos de esa casa ajena para encontrar la puerta que lo lleve a ella y le dé lo último que puede pedir. Pero le detienen, está consciente de ello por las manos pesadas y duras que le halan la túnica antes de llegar al pomo de la puerta. Con brusquedad lo arrastran lejos, de vuelta a su propia habitación, mientras grita y blasfema, se queja sin tregua sobre su posición y sus derechos.

Le quiere, le ama, le desea, le necesita. No pueden, simplemente no tienen derecho a decirle que puede o no hacer con ella, son Targaryen, los últimos, su destino siempre ha sido estar uno en los brazos del otro. Más correcto sería decir que así lo ha querido él, pero ella tampoco ha soñado otra cosa, siempre estuvo consciente de que en algún momento simplemente pasaría a ser la esposa de su hermano, nunca llegó a pensar que los planes se trastocarían y se vería entregada a un salvaje que no conocía.

Los guardias le retienen en su cuarto, sujetándolo de pies y manos hasta que deja de sacudirse e intentar huir. Cierran la puerta con llave y lo dejan en la penumbra, encerrado más que en su cuarto en los pérfidos pensamientos que vienen incrustados en su ADN por centenares de generaciones. Entonces es cuando se rompe, cuando gime y se revuelca en el piso ante su impotencia, sabiéndose a merced de todo y todos menos de su propia razón, porque está lo abandonó hace mucho; la mayor prueba de esto es que ya no tiene la más lejana probabilidad de mantener a Danny de su lado. Se siente pequeño de nuevo, anhelante de un futuro que nunca pensó, uno que le correspondía a su hermano, pero él cambió por una norteña salvaje. A Viserys solo le correspondía Danny porque Rhaegar ya estaba casado, si nacía una chica iba a ser suya, solo suya. Ahora ya no es así, él mismo abrió el camino para que se la arrebataran.

Lo piensa, una y otra vez. «¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hice mal?» en algo debió errar para que todos los años de sacrificios lo orillaran dejar ir a la persona que lo había mantenido a flote catorce años, la pequeña niña que, solo media hora después de haber llegado al mundo, le fue puesta en brazos por su madre para hacerle prometer que la cuidaría. Le duele tanto aceptar que fracasa, que sus ambiciones son tan contradictorias que no puede darse el lujo, aun aspirando a ser rey y gobernar sobre muchos, de que todas se cumplan. Y si está dejando salir una lágrima, se dice, no es por debilidad, es el exceso de fortaleza en todos estos años al intentar conseguir lo que desde un principio no le estaba destinado.

Solo se deja ir, se pierde entre la nada de su cabeza, cuando vuelve a la realidad ya es de día. Se arregla y acicala, sale y busca a Danny. La encuentra poniéndose un vestido, entregando su cuerpo a una tela suave que la abraza como el mejor amante. Despide a las sirvientas y se acerca a ella.

—Buenos días, hermano —es la misma voz de niña obediente, solo tiene trece años, que se esfuerza en complacerlo siempre.

—Hola, Danny —le observa de arriba abajo y no puede evitar que la rabia se acumule. Ya no es suya, es de él, y todo ese cuerpo joven e inmaculado será entregado a una bestia inculta.

Camina a su alrededor para grabar cada centímetro de ella, de la Daenerys Targaryen que fue su hermana antes de ser llevada a los Dothraki.

Toma sus mejillas y las aprieta, consciente de que debe recordarle de qué lado está y quien es su rey, su hermano, el único hombre al que debe rendirle pleitesía. —Espero que valgas los cuarenta mil guerreros que necesito para mi trono.

Estampa un beso contra los labios de ella, uno rudo y seco, sin gracia. Un beso que solo es frustración acumulada. Suelta sus mejillas y la mira a los ojos. No hay miedo, ni felicidad, ni angustia, ni nada, es una mirada vacía y sin vida, la mirada de quien ya no ama o espera algo, salvo el inútil destino que se le ha especificado. Vuelve a chocar sus labios, esta vez solo un segundo, un mero roce insustancial.

Se da la vuelta y sale, tratando de hilvanar sus pensamientos entrecortados, todos concentrados en la figura de su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo ajenos por completo a lo que es ahora, pues una parte de su cabeza le dice que es una niña ingrata y tonta, otra le grita que simplemente está asustada y una más, la que al mismo tiempo la ama y la desea, le persuade para volver, para ejecutar lo que la noche anterior se le impidió.

Camina más rápido, huyendo a sus propios pensamientos. Quiere comprender como es que ella ha hecho para apartarlo tanto de su corazón, llegar hasta ese punto donde ya no queda ni siquiera miedo, solo un insondable y frívolo desierto de protocolos poco fraternales, solo rutinarios.

Ta vez, solo tal vez, el día en que ella se quede mirándolo de la misma manera ausente mientras él es bañado en oro por el salvaje que es su esposo, quizá en ese momento él logre ver que fue su culpa que ella terminara huyendo, escondiéndose, temiéndole a él más que a sí misma, hasta que sus propios deseos de libertad rechazaron su miedo y tumbaron los últimos lazos que la unían a él. Pero eso aún no lo vive, ni lo sabe, por ello sigue caminando y haciendo planes, figurándose que ella no se librará de su presencia así de fácil y le teme más al desconocido mundo que tiene delante. Para su suerte al final las cosas no son tan malas, todos sus desvelos y sonrisas del pasado alcanzarán para sanar la herida que ya le ha provocado, ella va a aprender a perdonar y borrará de sus memoria algunos de los moratones y palabras malsonantes que él dejó rebotando en su cabeza, y los sustituirá paulatinamente por los recuerdos todavía más viejos de sonrisas compartidas, de besos incautos y verdadero amor… porque, aunque él no lo crea, eso que su corazón ahora le guarda no es amor.

La necesita, sí, pero ya no para ser feliz, sino para suplir su anhelo… un anhelo que es viejo, retorcido y lo está matando, matando sin amor.

_o.o.o_o.o.o_

_and i've got a strong urge to fly._  
_but i got nowhere to fly to. _  
_ooooh, babe when i pick up the phone_  
_"surprise, surprise, surprise..." (from gomer pyle show) _  
_there's still nobody home._  
_I've got a pair of gohills boots_  
_and i got fading roots._

(Pink Floid -Nodody Home)


End file.
